A enorme velocidad
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas varias, puede o no que con alguna conexión. Actividad para el Foro Proyecto 1-8. Primera viñeta: HikarixHiroaki para la singular Asondomar.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo ejercicio del y para el foro Proyecto 1-8, viñetas basadas en imágenes propuestas. Esta primera viñeta es para la imagen propuesta por Asondomar.

* * *

**Inoportuno**.

Me sentía con ganas de llorar pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios. No era mi sonrisa habitual que mostraba mis dientes sino más bien una mueca hacia arriba, como la de un niño que ha hecho una travesura, sabe que lo reprenderán pero vaya que se divirtió.

Dejo caer la cabeza en su hombro, puedo sentir que se sorprendió del movimiento brusco y a la vez íntimo pues ¿Qué era yo, más que una vieja amiga de sus hijos? ¿Qué era él, más que una cita para la noche? No era el plan de ninguno que nos encontrásemos.

Hasta ahora no ha dicho una palabra, hasta ahora no ha dejado de ver hacia la puerta.

—No diré nada.

De pronto dice.

—No tenía miedo que lo fuese a hacer— puedo responder. Era verdad hasta este momento.

—Hikari...

Negué. Al hacerlo me froté contra su hombro, las hebras de mi peluca rechinaban.

—No es necesidad, es diversión. Es ser lo contrario a lo que todo mundo piensa y no lo hago por ellos, porque nadie sabía nada, lo hago por mi. Es divertido.

Por fin quito el peso de mi cabeza de su hombro y le miro. La sonrisa torcida ahora la tiene él y le va de maravilla a sus ojeras y a los rastros grises que se asoman por sus patillas. Takeru siempre se pareció más a su madre y Yamato a su padre, siempre creí que eso tenía que ver a como se los dividieron al separarse; pero al ver a Hiroaki deseo que Takeru se vea así a su edad.

Eso probablemente me haría regresar.

La música rebota en la puerta de madera que nos separa del salón principal del club. El seguro está colocado.

—Si no me trajo aquí para hablar conmigo desde el principio, significa que...

Hiroaki me observa, se muerde el labio y yo me acomodo la peluca, con la sonrisa torcida de nuevo en mi boca.

* * *

Tardé tanto en escribir a pesar de que ya tenía la idea de lo que quería decir, últimamente las palabras no salen tan fácilmente, solo espero que no se me vayan acumulando varias imágenes.

Bonita noche a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Y ya salió otra! En la descripcion dice que las viñetas pueden o no relacionarse, en ese caso si hay relacion con la anterior :) es que no me podía quitar de la cabeza a Hikari.

Por cierto, acá los links de las imágenes: Aqui

Con dedicacion a HikariCaelum! :)

* * *

**Dulce Secreto**

Una vez que amanece y termina su turno en el club, Hikari tiene dos opciones: ir a dormir o ir a la universidad. Es normal que escoja la segunda y entre clase y clase toma algunas siestas para no volverse loca pero esa mañana había terminado exhausta; Hiroaki la había drenado mental y físicamente. Sonrió al cielo que se alumbraba con los primeros rayos de sol, y pensó en la posibilidad que alguien tan solo llegase a enterarse... Sintió cosquillas.

Si alguno de sus clientes se la encontrase en las calles, realmente no la reconocerían tan fácilmente. Dejaba la peluca rosa, las cantidades industriales de maquillaje, las pestañas postizas y su ropa diminuta en el vestidor del club; en la calle solo era una chica de largo cabello castaño, usando apenas un poco de brillo labial color desnudo. Hikari a menudo pensaba en cómo las apariencias engañan con facilidad; le gustaba sentarse en el parque y observar a alguna persona e imaginar que clase de vida secreta llevaba. A veces se preguntaba si su hermano y Sora de verdad se decían todo o si era la pareja más hipócrita al pregonar lo cristalina de su relación.

Hikari siente un sabor amargo en la boca. Cuando eran más pequeños Takeru solía decirle lo mismo: «Te conozco». Siempre le pareció que era muy osado de jactarse de eso y en ese momento lo peor era que era cierto, no tenía secretos para él.

Mientras camina a casa, un viejo se acomoda en su puesto callejero de dulces y como Hikari aun tenía ese sabor amargo en el paladar decidió comprarle una golosina. Al agacharse a tomar el dulce, su suéter cuelga y deja a la vista parte de su escote donde una marca morada revela su nuevo secreto: Hiroaki.

* * *

Sigue proximamente la imagen que pidió Genee y luego la imagen de Japiera y luego las demás de Genee jijii :) espero algun día terminar(?) pero no me gustaría no hacer ninguna!


End file.
